A Little Heart Left
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: It's before the clone wars, and Bane is starting to make a name for himself as a bounty hunter. He's 15, she's 5, and after being paid to kill her parents, he feels pity for her and takes her in as his daughter. Little do any of them know the drama that this will cause later. (Better than sounds. Rating changed, T to M [8/13/13])
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm kinda making up this stuff, not going by real stuff, but if there is one bounty that you really want, I'll see if I could put it in here.**

* * *

The bell to his room beeped. "It's open." The door opened to show a Siniteen.

"I got a new job for you."

He looked at the Siniteen, after puting together his gun again. "What is it?"

"Husband and Wife are giving a client some trouble. He wants them out of the way. Easy 50,000. 25,000 each." The Siniteen leaned against the wall, watching the 15-year-old Duro think the bounty over.

"Dead?" The Siniteen nodded. The Duro sighed, "Okay." The Siniteen nodded, handing the Duro a case.

"Everything you'll need is in there." He started to leave, but stopped at the door. "Remember, this is the life you choose." He stepped from the room, "Bane."

The Duro growled, looking around. The bed sheets were messy, and there was trash everywhere. _Not the life you thought you would have, huh, Bane?_ He shook his head and started to clean up, trying to get rid of any trace he was there. He started with the bed, since that would be shortest. He made the bed, flattened the sheets and pillow, and set the case on it. He burned the trash, just to make sure, and wiped his prints.

Most bounty hunters didn't do this, but he didn't want any evidence that this was one of his hideouts incase someone came after him. He clicked open the case and took out the contents. There was a sniper, a few key card to get past some doors, a few thermal detonators and poison darts. Under all of that, there were two chips, one on each target.

They were both human, the husband had blond/white hair and the wife had navy blue. Both had tan skin and hazel eyes. On the chip, each said when they would be least guarded and easier targets. Bane read, re-read, and memorized the schedual, he would only have one chance for each target. _Come on Bane, you decided to have this life, you're the one to blame for this, but you can't freeze up now. Just think, you might get so use to this that you could do it without hesitating or having any regrets._

"Well, let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback inspired by the listed song, and part of the rest of the chapter. And yes, I couldn't think of a name for her, so I named her after the artist. (Look at the singer of the song)**

* * *

**I cannot find a way to describe it**  
**It's there inside; all I do is hide**  
**I wish that it would just go away**  
**What would you do, you do, if you knew**  
**What would you do**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**All the pain I thought I knew**  
**All the thoughts lead back to you **  
**Back to what was never said**  
**Back and forth inside my head**

**I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands**

**-"Take Me Away" Avil Lavigne**

* * *

Bane sat outside a 'vacation' ship in his speeder. The ship was huge, and it could hold about 1,000 people plus all their valuables and crap like that. This being about his 5th job, his first killing job, he learned not to get attached to things. The only things he allowed himself to get attached to was his clothes and dual blasters. Anything else, he could care less about. "Come on, where are you?"

His eyes scanned the crowd for the targets, spotting the two targets near the front of the line to the entrance. Carefully, he snuck in one of the back entrances, pretending he was working on the ship. Once he cleared the kitchen, he swiped the keycard to one of the unsold rooms and set up.

Putting the last piece of the sniper together, he glanced through the scope. He lifted the gun, pointed it at the door and pretended to shoot it. _One shot, one chance, one for each._ Look, See, Shoot. Easy as that. But it was the guilt that made him hesitate.

Did they ever think of having a family? Do they have kids or family waiting for them? People that they loved waiting for their return, co-workers needing their in-sight?

_"Ma?" He looked around the small, moldy, mossy, and stuffy motel room._

_"I- I'm fine Cad, go back to sleep."_

_"Ma, where are you?"_

_"Go back to sleep Cad." Cad saw the hunched figure of his mother, holding her stomach. "I'm fine. Go to sleep." Cad saw green blood in the dim light._

_"Ma! You're bleeding, you're hurt."_

_"Cad, go to sleep, I'm fine."_

_"But Ma-"_

_"I said go to sleep!" She snapped making the 5 year old Duro cower slightly._

Bane shook his head slightly. "Don't think about it, Cad, you buried that part of your life. Now you're a Bounty Hunter, not some boy anymore." He packed the gun and headed to the first target. The wife. Once she was done, the husband would be an easy target. Plus he wouldn't be able to deal with how the wife would react if she saw her husband die.

"No, Morice, I can handle it. We are almost there. Just about an hour left. Yes, I know. I know. I'm getting it done, I swear. What do you think I'm doing right now." The woman shook her head, "It'll be done by the time that we arrive."

Bane was in the vent, the sniper pointing to the most fatal point on the neck. He was using the poison dart, so he didn't waste bullets. He looked through the scope, then slowly pulled the trigger. The wife had gotten off the phone, and the bullet was small enough not to notice unless you were looking for it. There was an, 'Ow' and she looked around. She fell and Bane dropped from the vent, checking her pulse. None.

"Target one is dead." He took a medical pad and scanned her chest, showing no pulse. The pad recorded that she was dead, and the TOD, before he put it away.

"Good," it was his 'manager'. He would have to talk to him when he got back.

There was a knock, and Bane rushed into the vent. He checked his watch, 10 minutes till the other target got here. The person walked away and the room was silent. Bane would have to face him, not like the wife. Bane leaned against the wall once he got out of the vent. Maybe this job would pay for that hat he wanted. It was brown leather and on the top it had a grey fabric, but it was expensive.

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Bane was hiding from view. "Cristal!" The husband rushed to the wife's limp, dead, body.

"I see you could join us. Well, me now." Cad had slipped the poison bullet into his hand gun, and pointed it at the husband. "Now, sit."

"Why?"

"Why else. You were in the way of a client, and well," Bane motioned to the wife with the gun.

"You're a monster."

"I'm a person trying to make a living." Bane corrected the man, "Besides. People have done worst than I have."

"And what's to happen to Avril?"

"Who's Avril?"

The husband looked down, knowing that he had made a mistake. "No one."

"Who's Avril?"

"She's our daughter."

Bane was taken aback. That was why he didn't tell him when he offered the job. Bane wouldn't be able to do it if he knew there was a kid. "How old?"

"5." The husband looked at Bane. "How old are you?"

"15."

"Pretty young to be a bounty hunter."

"So?"

"Still a little heart left?"

"I don't know."

"Then if there is," the man looked down at his wife, "then take care of her. She won't remember us, but she can't go to one of the homes. I grew up in them, and they will do more harm than good. Can you do that?"

"Sure, fine." Bane kinda felt guilty, and this was his way of making it up to them.

"I'm ready." Bane nodded and put the gun to the same spot that he had for the wife. He fired the shot, and the husband was gone. He did the same for the husband as he did for the wife. Cad waled out of the room, going to find Avril.

He found her down the hall, in a separate room from the parents. She had black hair, grey-blue eyes, surprisingly, and slightly tanned skin. "You Avril?"

"Who're you?" She was quiet, but not so much that he couldn't hear her.

"Your parents sent me. I'm going to take care you for the time being till they finish what they need to."

The kid tilted her head, looking at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I'm a family friend. I've been gone for about 6 years. Now come on," Cad reached down for the kid to take his hand. Her hand was small compared to his. "So, kid, whens your birthday? I'm not to good with dates."

She said something along the lines of, "I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to make one for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, if you beg, I promise I will do my best to update stories. :D Okay, so I'm skipping ahead, then doing flashbacks. Um, if you're uncomfortable with girl things *once month crap 'cough cough'* being talked about, I'm giving you fair warning, next chap or the one after that will contain that stuff, so, yeah. 5 year skip, FYI.**

* * *

"Come on Avril. I think I know exactly what to get him." Aurra took my hand and I followed her out of the ship to the stores.

I looked around the store. I had been outside once, and I was with Bane. I think it's totally ridiculous that he's making me, a 10 year old, sit in a ship all the time. All the entertainment I get is teaching myself stuff, like sewing, since I had learned most stuff. The one time I had been out with him, he had glanced a second longer than he usually would when he saw that hat in the store window.

I had to admit, it was a nice hat, it was a memorable one. Aurra walked in with me, and I pointed to the hat he had looked at, and Aurra gave me a questioning look, but nodded. "How much for the hat?"

"100, it's a one of a kind." A Rodian man said picking it up. "You interested?"

"It's for a co-worker. I'll give you 120 for the hat and gloves, nothing higher." I knew that this place was struggling to stay afloat, so he would be stupid to not accept. He nodded, getting a box for the hat and placed the gloves on top. Aurra tossed the credits, handing me the box to carry. "So, kid, where else?"

"The fabric store," I looked up at her, who was raising an eyebrow. "I want to make him an outfit to match the hat." Aurra nodded, leading me through the lower levels, to a store with some fabric. I found some medium brown leather, and some arrow looking things with circles on the ends. I showed Aurra the fabric, then walked deeper into the store, seeing a sturdier, slightly darker, brown fabric. I looked at Aurra with pleading eyes, silently begging her to get the stuff for me to make the clothes.

She nodded and paid, taking the bag to the temporary hide out I was staying at while Cad was out doing bounties. He would be gone for months for a time, and he just left yesterday, so I had time. I pulled out a mannequin about Cad's size and started to sketch out the outfit.

The jacket had a collar that went from about underarms up around the back of his neck, and around to the other side. There were two tiny triangles just above the belt line, one on each side, and then another triangle on each side between the collar and the two tiny triangles. The back had two 'tails' one going behind each leg. The arm stopped just after the elbow, but was sewn so that the sleeves ruffled.

I grabbed one of Banes extra guns, measuring it, making the design for the holsters. I knew he had some, but I wanted to make some special ones.

I worked day and night for weeks, and as I was putting the final touched on the jacket, the triangle things, when the front door opened. I gasped as I heard, "Avril, where're chu?" I rushed the mannequin into my closet, running into the main room, jumping and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Nice ta see you to, pateesa." His arms curled around my waist, keeping me close.

I would never admit it, but I was always afraid that he wouldn't come back, that I would be left alone. "Pateesa, I know I just got back, but I'm going to go get some sleep." I nodded, and followed him to his room, crawling on to the bed next to him laying my head on his chest.

"Night, buir."

"So," he lightly ran his hand across my hair. "You've been learning Mandalorian." I smiled curling closer to him.

"I missed you, papa." I closed my eye, thinking of how to surprise him best tomorrow.

When the sun rose, I slowly slipped from the bed, going to my room. I grabbed blue tissue paper and put a sheet over the hat, and I put the holsters and jacket under the hat. When it got to a reasonable hour, I ran in with the box, lightly tied in a black ribbon that I had used when making an outfit for myself.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I jumped onto the bed, plopping the box on his chest. Bane opened his eyes, huffing slightly as the breath was knocked out of him. "Open it!" I was off his bed, jumping on the other side of his bed.

"Okay, Izrin, I'm opening it." He pulled on the string, the ribbon easily coming off. He lifted the lid, he sat up, taking the tissue paper out, his eyes going wide. "Where'd you get this?"

"Aurra went with me, saying that she was more than happy to help out." I was still jumping. I grabbed a shirt from his closet, putting it to the right of him. "Look under!" He pulled the hat out, seeing the gloves. "Hm, looks like I have a new look."

"There's more!" I was jumping like a crazy person. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Putting the gloves on the hat, he looked more, pulling out the jacket. "Try it on!" I was yanking him out of the bed, running off to get some toast to eat.

When I heard the door open, I turned to see Cad wearing the jacket, holsters, hat, gloves, basically the whole outfit. "Where'd you find the jacket?"

"I made it." I gave him part of the toast, sitting on the counter.

"You made it? I'm impressed. And since when have you been sitting on the counter?"

He lightly rubbed my head, pulling me down from the counter. "Come on, I have to collect the bounty money now." I smiled, rushing to follow. I was finally being allowed out of the house. Grabbing my hair elastic, I put my blond died hair up into a sloppy pony-tail, rushing to keep his stride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, next chap is going to be partly in Bane's POV. Um, there will be violence in this chapter, more than likely _M_ so, another warning. Also, when they get back to the house, it's about 10PM standard time.**

* * *

**It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me**

**-I need you, Avril Lavinge**

**Warning! : Attempted Rape, Violence/ Death, and some serious Language being yelled at a 10 year old. So, this is an _M_ rated chapter, I'll summaries the chapter with little violence if you don't want to read. Um, so Review if you don't want to read, and I'll send summary to you so you don't miss anything. Just so you know, NO CADxAVRIL k?**

* * *

As Cad and I walked through the streets of Coruscant's lower levels going into a restaurant, I slid into the booth first. Cad slid in, next to me, lightly tapping on the table. A human slid into the booth, sliding the case across the table.

"Your late."

"Personal business I had to take care of."

"I don't like waiting." He opened the case, mentally counting the money. "This isn't what we agreed on, where's the rest."

"The deal changed. This is what you get." Cad growled at the man, closing the case.

"I'm gonna give you till this time next week to get me the rest of the money, or it'll end up bad for you." The man chuckled.

"I'd think twice about this. Now, you wouldn't want any harm to come to that pretty little girl, now would you?" He motioned to me. "Because I know more than a few people that would pay handsomely for a girl of her quality." Cad growled.

"Cover your ears, pateesa, I don't want you to hear this." I nodded, covering my ears. From the look on Cad's face, he didn't look happy, not at all. I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, and I knew he wouldn't want me to. Cad helped me out of the booth, and walked out of the restaurant me trailing behind him.

Once we were at the safe house, he took off his hat, setting it on the counter, grabbing a bottle from a cabinet that I couldn't reach. He grabbed a glass, pouring some in it and taking a swing. "Papa, what'd he mean 'people that would pay handsomely for a girl of my quality'?" He looked at me, anger rising in his eyes, and I immediately regretted asking.

He bent down to my level, "Some people do bad things to kids who are pretty, and people pay for kids so that they're 'theirs', that's what he meant, but I'm not letting anyone get a mile near you with that intention. Okay?" I nodded, and he pulled me into a hug. "It's past your bed time, go get ready for bed. I have to do something, I'll be back." I nodded and went to my room, changing to my sleeping clothes. When I was done, I climbed into bed, closing my eyes, falling asleep.

The door opened, waking me up. "Find her, and that bounty hunter. Frenks wants them alive." I shot out of my bed, hiding in my closet as my bedroom door opened. "Someone was here, considering the way the sheets are, got out in a hurry." I moved back, knocking something over. The man whipped around, yanking the closet door open. Before he could stop me, I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that Cad was close enough to hear it.

There was a sharp pain across my cheek, and my head jerked to the right. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks, the man yanking out of my room in to the living room. "Lets see what you're hiding under those." The man pushed me to the ground, starting to yank my pajama pants off then the door slammed open.

"Get away from her." Cad growled, and I could feel the anger coming off him and knew he was beyond pissed. Duros had the worst anger episodes, they were so bad that you would never want to be the person that did piss them off that much, because if you did, you had better be a good shot and fast runner.

The next thing I heard was screams, and the man that had hit me was running. There was a blaster shot, and a thunk. There was another scream of agony, then sounds of someone being beaten. More tears were streaming down my face. This wasn't my Cad, this wasn't my buir, this was some murderous bounty hunter, one that was killing everything in his path.

The man that the Duro was beating had stopped screaming, and I only heard the Duro's breathing and the other man's soft pleas to have mercy. I could see the blood staining the new outfit that I had just made for him. He drew his gun, shooting the man in the forehead. A cry of surprise and horror escaped my throat, and realization crossed the Duro's face.

"Avril," he reached to me, but I backed away, more hot tears streaming down my face. A hurt expression crossed his face, "Avril, it's okay, it's me. Cad."

Before I could stop the words from pouring out of my mouth, and the anger flashing back in his eyes from what I said. "Your not my Cad. Y-Y-Your a monster." A hand wrapped around my arm.

"I'm a monster?!" He growled. "I just saved you from the most traumatic thing you would ever experience. Protecting you, you call that being a monster?!" His hands gripped tighter, and I had a feeling I would be bruised there tomorrow, that is if I lived through the night. I twisted, finally ripping my arms from his grip.

I ran to the closet room with a lock in it. The bathroom. That had pissed him off when I locked the door and closed it just in time. "AVRIL OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" I backed up against the wall, clutching my knees to my chest. He started yelling things I didn't know the meaning to, but I knew they weren't nice things since I hadn't heard them before. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR YOU CUNT!" He pounded on the door, and I could see dents being made. "YOU LITTLE BRATTY BITCH, OPEN THE DOOR!"

I was beyond terrified, especially when there were steps going back to the living room. There was about a whole 3 second gap when blasts started to ring out, and there were some scorches starting to show on the door. I started to sob, my gasps and cries getting louder with each bolt that hit the wall. Then they stopped. "Avril?" It was him, but his voice was gentle. "Avril, open the door, please." I started to cry even more, curling up on the cold floor, passing out with exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is in Cad Bane's POV, um, IDK what else, still M, just different POV.**

* * *

I walked out of the house, going to put the credits I got into one of the accounts I had, then wire it to another, just incase. Once I reached the bank, I was immediately helped, since I was the only customer. It took a whole 10 minutes, to walk there, be helped, and on my way back to the temporary safe house.

I heard a scream, and I took off to the house, kicking the door open. "Get away from her." I was far beyond furious. Duros were able to keep their anger subsided longer, but when it exploded, well hope you're fast and a good shot. When we explode with anger, all we can do is sit back and watch what we do. We lose all conscious control of our actions, so in those minutes or moments of anger, we can do horrible things, and I knew this was one of those times.

The man had pinned my Avril against the floor, and I could see the tears streaming down her cheek, and he had yanked her pants a third way down her upper thigh. I growled, socking the other man in the stomach, hard enough to hear the break of a rib. The man that was going to rape my Avril was running, so smoothly, I drew one of my guns from the holster she made me, and shot the man in the leg.

The man screamed in agony, and I was sitting on his chest so he couldn't get away. My fist hit his face, a smack sounding through the room. Again and again I punched the man, my knuckled cracked, my green blood mixing with the human's red. I hit the man one more time, and I felt him go limp, no breaths escaping his throat.

The other man was pleading for mercy. _Why?_ I thought bitterly, _You were going to sit and watch as that piece of rakeweed took my little fullua's __innocence and purity. No, you won't get mercy, but you won't get to live either. _I grabbed my gun and shot him in the forehead. I could smell fear coming off Avril. I turned to her. "Avril." I lightly reached to her, but she backed away from me, and before I could stop it, a hurt expression crossed my face. "Avril, it's okay, it's me. Cad."_  
_

I had some anger still built up from the other man that I should have killed slower, but didn't. And with what my pateesa said next, sent another explosion. "Your not my Cad. Y-Y-Your a monster." The anger flashed in my eyes, and I could smell the terror coming off her as my hand wrapped tightly around her arm.

"I'm a monster?!" I growled at her, "I just saved you from the most traumatic thing you would ever experience. Protecting you, you call that being a monster?!" My hand tightened around her small arm, hard enough to bruise. She twisted, her arm slipping out of my hand, running to the bathroom locking the door. I could only watched, horrified as the events transpired. "AVRIL OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR YOU CUNT!" _Did I just call my poor terrified Avril what I think I did? _I could smell her terror. "YOU LITTLE BRATTY BITCH, OPEN THIS DOOR!" When she didn't I went to the living room there was about a 3 second gap before I started to shoot the door.

Her cries and gasps started to get louder, to the point that my body buried the rest of the anger I had, letting my mind get back in control. "Avril." I spoke softly. "Avril, open the door, please." I heard her cry more, then they stopped all together. "Avril?" I could hear her soft exhales through the now scorched door. I picked the lock on the door, opening it slowly, lifting her out of the bathroom and slipped her back into her bed.

I sighed, getting a bucket of warm water and a towel, cleaning the stuff she gave me before going and taking care of the bodies, cleaning the floor with bleach. When I stood, I felt dizzy, and looked at my chest. A deep cut ran from the middle of my right side, all the way to the left side. "Kriffing hell." I walked to my room, yanking my shirt off, dropping it on the bed.

I pulled out a first aid kit and grabbed gauze putting it on the wound. A groan escaped my throat, and I passed out, falling back onto my bed.

(Avril POV)

I woke up on my bed, not the bathroom floor. _Cad._ I had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong. "Papa?" I looked around, catching the sent of blood. "Papa?" I walked into his room, seeing him on his bed. I turned on the light, gasping. There was a lot of green blood around him on his bed, and he was a pale, pale blue. His eyes were open slightly, and there was a fading look to them. "Papa!" I felt guilty, calling him a monster. A groan escaped his lips as I pressed down on the blood soaked gauze.

"You, you're going to be okay. I'll patch you up." I grabbed fresh gauze, trying to soak up some of the blood so I could see what I was doing. I looked, finding the baca patches, putting them in the wound. _Well, I know what I DON'T want to be when I grow up._ I felt like throwing up, seeing all the blood and feeling my buir's insides. I shuttered slightly, _Don't think about it, don't concentrate on that._ "Papa? Can you hear me?" I got no response, but I could feel his pulse.

I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks, and I wiped them away with my arm, not wanting his blood on my face, not wanting ANY blood on my face. "Please, please, please, please work." I grabbed a threaded needle from the kit, and slowly started to sew his wound shut. Sobs started to escape my throat. _What child has to go through what I'm going through right now, hoping to everything that their parent doesn't die because they failed to help them?_

Once I was done, I put a wrap or something around the stitching, and called the only doctor I knew. "This is Avril."

"Avril? What's wrong, it's the middle of the night, almost sunrise."

"I'm sorry for calling right now, but Cad's hurt, and I tried to help, but I think I only made it worse."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way, 3 minutes tops." I nodded saying thank you and ending the transmission.

About 3 minutes later, there was a knock, and I ran to the door, opening it. The man nodded and I led him to where Cad was, laying on his bed. The man examined him, turning to me after. "There's nit much to do, what you did was keeping him alive till I got here, otherwise he would have been dead long before I got here."

He finished what little he had to do, giving me some pain meds to give him when he woke up. The man left, and I went back to Cad's room, pulling the blanket up as far as it would go, then crawling under it, laying next to him. Cad was cold, but not supper, just colder than normal. "Don't leave me," I whispered as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm going to be jumping around, um, I'll tell you which chapter the part comes after, like this is about 5 years after chapter 4 and 5. Sorry if I confuse you, after um, if you don't like it this way, I could fix it so it goes in chronological order. LANGUAGE AND CONVERSATIONS ARE M rated. You've been warned.**

* * *

(Avril POV)

I was walking after Cad, following him realizing where we were headed. The bar. _Lovely, after a bounty, he's going to go and get drunk._ I walked in after him, sitting at the bar, talking with the bartender, stopping to walk over and give Cad his drink. I didn't say anything, just walked back to the bar and sat down.

"Something bothering you?" There wasn't much of a rush tonight, so he was a Besalisk, like Dex but thinner.

"Just that Cad just got back and the first thing he does is come here and get a drink. Didn't come and say hi, I had to track him down." The bartender handed me a fizzy drink. "What's this?"

"Something called soda. You human kids are supposed to like stuff like that."

"I'm 15, I don't like being called a kid, I'm a teenager."

"Fair enough, but try it, just got the shipment today." I sipped it, and coughed slightly, not use to the fizzyness, but took a gulp after.

"It's good."

"That one's called Mountain Dew." I nodded, taking another drink.

"I like it."

"Thought you would." He looked at Bane. "So, he didn't even say hello?"

"Nope," I rested my head in my hands, my elbows on the counter. "Didn't even say a word when I tracked him down." I sighed, taking another drink of the soda. "And even more so, he's probably going to hook up with some slut that he sees in the next minute."

"When'd you learn words like that?" The bartender asked. Cad and I were regulars here, him getting alcohol, me getting water or something, but the bartender never told me his name and refused to when I asked.

"Bane's starting to not care what he says around me." I sipped through the straw, I really liked this drink, it had a weird but good taste.

"Bane? I thought it was Cad." I shrugged, and saw a Zeltron walk in out of the corner of my eye. She had skin as red as Bane's eyes, and blue hair.

"I know who's going back with Bane tonight." I commented under my breath, just loud enough to be heard by the bartender. The girl walked up to the bar, ordering a drink, and I slipped off the bar stool. I slid the bartender enough credits to pay for the soda, and walked out. Bane didn't notice that I was gone, so I walked down the lower level's streets.

I took the 'scenic' route back home, basically a lot of the usual stuff with a hint of this and a dash of that. I was walking when someone rounded the corner, bumping straight into me, knocking me to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down, I didn't see you there." It was bright in this section, and jeez, this guy was hot.

I looked closer. "You're Hapan."

He seemed to search my gaze for a second after helping me up. "Yes, I'm Hapan." He stuck his hand out, "I'm Ta'lmase Frwenqua, but the people I know just call me Tal for short."

"Well... Tal," I saw a hat in the crowd of people in the reflection of a store window, "I-I have to go." I rushed past him, running to our house, quickly opening the door and rushing to my room. _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, WHATEVER it doesn't really matter, please hope he didn't see me talking with Tal._ "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I hit a pillow I had taped to the wall, it was for moments like this when I didn't have anything else to punch. That was the first person I EVER talked to that was around my age.

Tal looked about 16, maybe 17. He had dirty-blond hair, sharp features and stormy grey eyes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the from door slammed open. "AVRIL!" _Fuck..Fuck..Fuck. Fuck my life. FML, FML, FML, FML._ "AVRIL!" My bedroom door flung open, and I could see the anger in Bane's expression. He hadn't been in my room in months, and he glance at the pillow on the wall for a millisecond before they went back to me again.

"What's got you all pissy?" I commented, acting all innocent. His hand yanked my arm, the same spot, the same arm, that he had 5 years ago. Five years ago, the night his anger had turned on me.

"Don't act all innocent, you know what." His hand gripped tighter. I was ready to do what I had to, to get away if needed.

"Look, just because I talked to some boy-"

"YOU WHAT?!" I flinched, that's not what he had been talking about.

"Not-"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT!"

"W-What were you talking about then?" I asked quietly, shrinking away from him.

He didn't speak loudly, just regularly, "You left the bar, not telling me. You had me thinking that they had gotten you."

"They who?"

"That's not the point. You made me think that you were taken, and right before I was about to go and fill them with laser bolts, the bartender told me that you had left, most likely heading home."

I finally found the strength to be pissed off at him. I turned to him, wrenching my arm from his grip. "What do you care if I'm taken and sold of as some prostitute? You don't seem to care when you go and pay for some Twi'lek for a fuck." A sharp pain came across my cheek, and my head jerked to the side. A gasp escaped my throat, Cad had never resorted to physical violence with me, he had never physically hit me, even when his anger had turned on me.

"I won't be spoke to like that, especially by the likes of you." He snarled, and I could see his pointed teeth.

"The likes of me? What, an unwanted child tossed out, left for dead to be raised a- a beroya sleemo?!" I could see anger flash through his eyes, like 5 years ago.

"I promised your father I would take care of you while they took care of something." He growled, pressing one of his fingers just bellow the V of my collar bone. "And that's what I'm doing. And I can't promise that I'm going to be able to control the episode if you call me _Sleemo _again."

"Like you did 5 years ago, when you started shooting the bathroom door, and beating to death and shooting another in the forehead all while a 10 year old was watching." I snarled back. I could see the momentary sting in his pride, but I pushed him out of my room before he could say anything else. I slammed my door, locking it, flopping on my bed. I looked out the window, it was the same view of the same city on the same planet. I pulled out my journal, writing a quick entry. I never wrote the dates, just the time and year. Once I was done, I read it over.

_'Journal,_

_Cad never sees that I can protect myself. He always sees me as that 5 year old that he took with him 10 years ago. I've grown, especially since the out burst of anger 5 years ago. Seeing a man beaten to death, and another shot in the head is enough to change someone, and it has changed me, but he refuses to see it as that._

_Oh, and I talked to a boy around my age for the first time. His name was Ta'lmase Frwenqua, he's a Hapan. It was short, he apologized for running into me and I said it was okay, but then I saw Bane's hat in the crowd and I took off before I could tell him my name. When Bane got home, we had a fight, and he struck me. It was more of the surprise than the actual slap that hurt. He had never stuck me before. I had said, "What do you care if I'm taken and sold of as some prostitute? You don't seem to care when you go and pay for some Twi'lek for a fuck," right before he slapped me. He said he wouldn't be talked to like that, 'especially by the likes you'. And I __proceeded to say, "The likes of me? What, an unwanted child tossed out, left for dead to be raised a- a beroya sleemo?!"_

_That had pissed him off, but he had just barley been able to control the anger. I'm afraid of what would have happened if he hadn't been able to. Last time, I had locked myself in the bathroom, and he started to shoot the door. I'm terrified to think of what would have happened. It doesn't matter, it didn't happen and if ever does, I can defend myself long enough to get away.'_

(Cad POV)

When Avril was sleeping, I had quietly walked in, and saw a notebook I had never seen before. I flipped it open to where a pen held the place. I read the entry. It felt like my throat was closing. I put the book back, lightly caressing the cheek I had slapped her on. "I'm sorry Avril. I'm trying, but failing at controlling the anger. Soon, I won't be able to at all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this chapter is a little after chapter 6, about a few months and Bane is about to go do a job.**

* * *

"WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU!?" Avril yelled, as the argument got worse and louder.

"I told you, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Cad shoved his blasters in the holsters, yanking his jacket off the dinning room table, knocking over a chair at the same time.

"WHY NOT?!" Avril yelled, standing defiantly as Cad turned looking at her.

"TODO! HURRY UP!" She glared at Cad as he yelled at the techo service droid. Cad grabbed a cigaret from the pack in his jacket pocket, lighting it. He got a whole two inhales of the smoke before she yanked it from his hands, putting it out. He glared at her.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" She was pissed, enough to make her shake. "SURE JUST GO! I DON'T CARE, GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I WON'T BE HERE WHEN YOU COME BACK, IF YOU COME BACK!" A hiss escaped his lips, and Todo walked, or more rolled into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Todo looked around.

"No, we were just leaving, come on Todo." Cad started to walk out of the room, grabbing his hat right before walking into the hallway, closing the door with a slam. Avril flopped on the couch, letting a frustrated scream rip from her throat once she covered her face with a pillow. When she was done screaming, she removed the pillow, going to the terminal in the living room.

(1 week later)

Cad exited the ship, Todo following close behind. When they got to the house, it was empty and dark. "Avril?" Cad called, but there was no reply. He checked all the rooms, nothing. She was gone. "Todo, stay here, I'm going to go look for Avril." He slammed the door shut, walking out into the busy Corusant streets.

Everywhere he could think of, he checked, and she wasn't there. He decided he needed a drink, going into the bar. Once inside, he did a double-take. Avril was there, talking to some guy well over 15 years older than her, and he didn't like the way the guy kept moving closer to her. A growl escaped his throat, and he walked over to her. "Avril."

She turned looking at him, but something was off. "What?" Her voice was slurred slightly, and he caught the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"You're drunk."

"And you're wearing a hat." She lightly flicked the brim, and had it not been her, he would possibly be turned on, but he was too pissed to think of that.

"I'm taking you home, so you can sleep it off before you do something stupid." Cad grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the bar, through the streets, and back into the house. "TODO!"

"What?" The droid sounded irritated.

"Get Avril water, I'm going to make sure that she can't leave and do something stupid." Avril pouted.

"I was having fun."

"You were being stupid." Cad injected her with a sedative before laying her on her bed to sleep. As he left the room, Todo rolled in, putting the glass on the table by her bed. Cad walked to the kitchen, going to the top cabinet, he grabbed the first bottle he touched, pouring it into a glass, taking a swing. "Don't know what's kriffing gotten into that kid." Cad commented to himself, poring more, taking another swing, downing it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is right after chapter 2. This is super short, I guess.**

* * *

"Come on, Avril." Cad was walking quickly, picking Avril up when she couldn't keep up. They reached a house and he opened the door, setting the 5 year old on the couch. "Stay here, I'll be back, I'm going to get you something to eat. What do you want?" She shrugged, and started to yawn.

"Come on," he picked her up again, walking into another room setting her on the bed. She instinctively got comfortable under the sheets, and fell asleep. Cad walked out of the room, and out the front door. He walked down the streets, finding a store with basic stuff. He walked in, grabbing hair bleach and blond permeant color. He walked to the front counter, and a girl a little older than Cad was at the register.

She smiled, ringing the items up. "Can I assume for a friend?"

"Yep." Cad nodded, then paid, walking out of the store back to the house. When he got back, Avril was still sleeping, so he grabbed some blankets from the cupboard and used a pillow on the couch as a pillow, getting comfy on the couch, falling asleep also.

Cad woke up, smelling food, well toast. He groaned slightly, sitting up, stretching. His eyes were closed, but he could feel someone staring at him. He opened his eyes, turning his head, seeing Avril holding a plate out to him. There was some toast on it. He took it, putting it on the table as he stood, stretching, then sitting again, taking a piece of toast and biting into it.

Once he was done, Cad looked at her again, she was looking at him expectantly. "How long have you been up?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I asked your parents last night, and if you agree to it, they said that I could die your hair for you." She started jumping, saying random colors. Cad chuckled, "We'll do it blond right now, and if you want it a different color when it starts to fade we can change it."

She nodded, and could barely sit still long enough for Cad to bleach her hair. Once bleached, it took an hour to get her to sit to put the blond on. "Hold on, Pateesa."

"What's that mean?" Avril asked as she sat on the chair.

"It's Duro for friend or sweetie." Cad got her to stand at the sink so he could wash the color out of her hair. "Now, stay still, I have to wash the rest of the color out." He turned the water on, and started to rinse, the blond color going down the sink. Once he was done, he towel dried Avril's hair, looking at the color. It was the one he was trying to get it. "Go see."

She ran to the bathroom, squeaking running back. "I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the morning after chapter 6. Um, language, I guess. Avril is like 15 in this chap.**

* * *

"Avril," Embo greeted in his native language.

"Hello, Embo, Aurra, Sugi, Marrock," I leaned down, petting the Anooba. "I was looking for Cad, do you know where he is?"

"I think he just took a bounty." Aurra picked up her drink, taking a swing.

"Of course he did, thanks, see you guys around." I nodded again, walking out. I took the long way home, but I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. In a store mirror, I saw a guy that looked like he was following me. I looked around, slipping into a music store trying to loose my 'tail'.

"Get something or get out." A human store clerk said, walking past me, putting stuff on a shelf.

"Who said I wasn't getting anything." I walked around, and a song came on.

'_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it'  
_

"Who sing this?" I looked at the clerk.

"Paramore."

"Thanks." I muttered, moving near the back, looking through the 'CDs', whatever those were. _Shinedown,__ hm, counds interesting. So does this, 'Skillet'. _I grabbed a basket next to me, putting some CDs in it. I grabbed Shinedown, Skillet, Muse, Poets of the Fall, Volbeat, Avril Lavigne, Seether, and Black Veil Brides. By the time I reached the counter, I had over 100 credits worth of music.

"You seem to have a wide variety of likes."

"To be honest, I've never heard of any of these bands before. EVER."

"Well, from the looks of your chooses, you're a rock fan."

"I guess." I handed him the credits, and he put the CDs in a case with a player and headphones so it was easier to carry. I nodded, leaving, checking for a tail about 20 times. Once I reached home, I closed the door, locking it, letting out the breath I was holding.

I looked around. Cad's clothes were tossed everywhere, as usual, but there was a chip I hadn't noticed before on the table. I walked through the hotel room, but there was no sign of Cad. "Dad?" I called, walking into his room. Everything was as it usually was, minus the Cad part. "Hm, he must have taken the bounty after-all." I shrugged it off, walking around, picking up his clothes, tossing them in his hamper.

It was about 5 minutes of cleaning when I decided that I needed music. I opened the case, and I saw a CD that I didn't realize that I had bought. "Adam Lambert, hm, might as well see what this sounds like." The case said 'Adam Lambert' then bellow that in fancy non-standard writing it said, 'For Your Entertainment'. I put the disk in the slot, and it started playing.

_'So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_  
_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_  
_All we need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you'_

Before I knew it, I was dancing to the song, and then when it came on again, I was singing along. There was a knock on the door, and I stopped dead. I paused the music, walking quietly to the door, looking through the peep-hole. It was some girl that I didn't know.

"Cad, open the door," the girl paused, _oh, it's _HER. "Cad, I know you're in there." I sighed, and swung open the door.

"Hi." I said bitterly.

"Oh, its you." The Lethan walked in, setting her stuff on the table.

"He's not here. Took a bounty, so looks like you'll have to find someone else to fuck."

"Cute." She replied sarcastically. "He messaged me, telling me to wait here for a few minutes, since he's heading back."

"Whatever." I took my stuff, going into my room, closing and locking the door. Sighing, I opened my Journal.

_'Journal,_

_The whore came running back here again. Bane left on a bounty, not even telling me, just left before I woke up. Now he's coming back, and told HER to come and wait for him, since he was almost there._

_I'm locked up in my room, not wanting to deal with her. I'm half considering going out my window and trying to find Tal. I feel like he would know what I'm talking about. Not really, I just want to see him again. I'm half sure I have a crush on him.'_

There was a door unlocking, and I heard voices. I shook my head slightly, shivers running down my back at a sudden cold breeze from my window. It was from all the 'cars'. I stuck my head out the window, the familiar smell of the exhaust from the cars, the smell of dirt, sweat, some hints of blood, and alcohol. The smells I grew up with.

The door, I assume to his room, closed and the voices quieted. He obviously put the muffler code in when he locked the door. My chance to sneak out and find Tal. It would be kinda hard, since the whole under city and crap, or maybe he was in the upper city.

A small thrill went through me, sending butterflies to my stomach. _The upper levels_, it was more of a jealous lust for those who did live up there. Dad told me to never go up there, not without him, but what the hell, if he can leave and not tell me, then go and screw some whore, then I'm going to the upper levels.

I shifted through my drawers, grabbing a pair of loose fitting pants and top, grabbing a blood-red cloak from my closet. It was the kind of outfit I've seen the uppers wear. I grabbed some of my saved credits to pay for a ride to the upper levels. Slipping out of the apartment, I walked to the station, buying a two-way ticket to the upper levels.

I sat for about 10 minutes before I was in the upper levels. Once I exited the station, my jaw dropped. It was bright, and cleaner than the lower levels. It was pretty, okay, it was full on gorgeous. There was a shine that wasn't in the lower parts.

I wondered till I found myself outside of this temple like place. I cocked my head, entranced by the building. I knew I should turn away, just leave, but I just stood there. After about 10 minutes, I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to leave when I saw them. There was a guy with long hair, about to his shoulders, brown. He wore brown robes, he had a mustache and a beard, and blue eyes. There was a younger guy with him he had a braid on the right side of his head, a small one, but one none the less, and short hair.

"Well, what do we have here?"


End file.
